


we're heaven on earth, melody and words

by JaeRianL



Series: the uni-verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, College, Communication, Established Relationship, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: When Bobbi starts acting like a Scrooge, after forcing her boyfriends to be in the Christmas spirit mere days after Thanksgiving, they know something's up. Hopefully they'll manage to come to a solution before Christmas break arrives.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: the uni-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	we're heaven on earth, melody and words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaytiKazoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/gifts).



Dating Hunter and Bobbi is without a doubt the best thing to happen to Fitz, he still doesn’t understand quite what they see in him, but whatever it is, it seems to be working as they’ve been together for some months now. That isn’t to say it’s been plain sailing, they’re all broke university students, facing mountains of debt, not to mention they’re all strong personalities with a lot of history to contend with. But after a lot of communication, and bashing heads against walls, they’ve managed to stay together and are much more self aware than they were when the relationship began.

And since he spends a great deal of his free time with them, he’d like to think that he knows them fairly well. So when he hears Bobbi acting like, well, like a Scrooge, he’s more than a little concerned about ther. Because not even a week before, she’d been blasting Christmas music in hers and Hunter’s flat, baking cookies and getting her boyfriends to help her decorate the little Christmas tree that she’d bought the year before. At first, he doesn’t bother commenting on it, but he does share a pointed, concerned look with Hunter, who looks just as confused as Fitz feels. 

But when she snaps at Hunter for suggesting that they spend the next weekend they have free from university obligations watching Christmas movies and making gingerbread for their friends, Fitz knows they have to talk about it. He tells Hunter to go to his bedroom for a bit, pecking his lips to silently reassure him that no one is mad at him, before calling Bobbi over to sit with him. From the moment she sits down, he can tell she’s already regretting how she treated their boyfriend, and so Fitz stretches his arm out to pull her close to him.

“Look, Bobbi, this isn’t an attack on you, but babe, what the hell? You’ve been acting off for like a week now, and if it’s been affecting you this badly, we need to know.”

“I just. I’m not feeling very merry or bright right now, honestly.” Bobbi huffs out, not looking up from her place in the crook of Fitz’s neck.

“Something must have caused that, because not even a week ago you couldn’t wait for Christmas, you’re the one who got me and Hunter in the spirit. Bob, we wouldn’t be asking if we weren’t worried about you.”

Fitz doesn’t force her to start talking, instead choosing to sit silently and rub his hand along her side, waiting for her to get her thoughts together. After a short while, Hunter makes his way out of the bedroom and into the sitting room, freezing at the sight of Bobbi and Fitz on the sofa together. But when Bobbi looks up at him, his deer in headlights expression pretty much staring her in the face, she jumps up apologetically, apologising to him profusely for how she’d treated him earlier. Hunter guides them back over to the sofa, stumbling slightly before righting himself and pulling Fitz over to them.

It seems that Hunter’s return is the push that she needs to explain what’s been playing on her mind. Once Bobbi starts talking, she can’t stop, and suddenly she’s revealing her reluctance to go back home for Christmas break because she doesn’t want to be apart from her boyfriends while they stay on campus for the holidays, the flights being too expensive for it to be worth it. But rather than laughing at her sentimentality and reluctance like she’d feared, they pull her in closer, instantly reassuring her that her feelings aren’t stupid, nor do they want to spend Christmas without her either.

“Okay, so the way I see it, we have three choices really. Either you stay here with us over the Christmas holidays, we do something for Christmas before you go back to San Diego or…” Fitz trails off, not wanting to bring up his final thought and making it official.

“Or what Fitz?” Bobbi asks, her voice muffled into Hunter’s chest.

“Or,'' he sighs, squeezing Hunter’s knee with his free hand, “you tell your family about dating both of us and seeing about getting us invited to your family’s house for Christmas.”

The idea hangs heavily in the air, Fitz’s hesitance to bring it up speaking for his insecurities about being with two attractive and slightly older individuals. And when Bobbi doesn’t respond to it, either in a positive or negative way, Fitz backtracks immediately, insisting that it was a stupid idea and that Hunter should go with her and he’ll just make do here. Of course, both of his partners attempt to reassure him that they’re in this together, that neither of them would actively hide him and discard him like that, but Fitz’s ability to babble anxiously far exceeds their ability to get a word in edgewise when he’s panicking about anything. 

So to silence the Scot’s protests, Bobbi leans away from Hunter and grabs Fitz’s face before pulling it so that their lips collide. Her interruption to his apologies and ranting stops him in his tracks, and he soon sinks into the kiss, Hunter’s arms weaving around Bobbi to pull him in close. As soon as Bobbi pulls away, Hunter picks Fitz up and lifts him up to sit him on his lap, peppering kisses to his face and whispering compliments when he pulls away. 

“We’re not going to leave you alone on Christmas Leo, you’re just as important as we are in this relationship.” Hunter says, squeezing his hip when the younger man blushes brightly at the statement.

“What I was going to say, before you started telling us you weren’t as important as us, is that I don’t know how I didn’t think of doing that earlier. Mom already knows I have two boyfriends, and she’s been asking me to let her meet you both for a while now. I’ll call her later and ask if you both can come down, and we can do a road trip back to San Diego.”

“Are you sure she’ll be okay with both of us being there?”

“Even if she wasn’t going to love you both like I love you, she allowed Amelia’s snobby ass girlfriend to stay for a month and a half, and I’m still not entirely sure that she wasn’t an antichrist.”

The comment elicits a loud laugh out of both of her boyfriends, and Bobbi is so glad that she has both of them in her life. Sitting together on their couch, surrounded by all of their love and affection, she can’t wait to go home for the holidays and spend Christmas together. Now she just has to deal with her mother’s endless questions once she asks for permission to bring them home, not to mention go Christmas shopping for her two lovely, thoughtful, amazing, but very impossible to shop for boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
